


Apodyopsis

by WeirdoFangirl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoFangirl/pseuds/WeirdoFangirl
Summary: A little writing challanges I set for myself to distract from the stress that is online school. Here it is.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> A little writing challanges I set for myself to distract from the stress that is online school. Here it is.

Apodyopsis  
-the act of mentally undressing someone

Only one person made him feel in such a way. Only one person took his breath away so well.

The only person who made him question his sanity. He's lived a long and eventful life. A life full of tragedy and agony and pain. Sorrow and loss. And happiness, kindness and compassion.

He's met many people in his life. Good ones, bad ones. People who he looked up to, looked down upon. People who mesmerised him, surprised him. Not one did it quite like her.

When she smiles, even though that rarely happens, it's like the sun explodes inside his chest. An ice cold star in a sea of hot burning ones. She is fire, but also the Coldest ice in the world.

That conniving tilt of her lips when she plans something, or the spark in her eyes.

Even the cold dead stare when he tries to get her to open up.

Her smile earlier today. It was different. A special night, her sisters birthday. Everyone had dressed to impress for the dinner.

Cassian himself dressed in formal leathers. He let his hair down for this occasion.

Elain had planned a quaint but formal dinner for her birthday. That caused Rhysand, Azriel, Lucien and himself to go with their best outfits. Feyre wore a lilac dress, it suited her figure and showed off just enough cleavage.

Morrigan, of course went all out, donning herself in a red provocative dress. Amren went a little more covered, with a high neckline and a dark blue form fitting dress.

The birthday girl herself dressed in pale blue, a dress with a slight slit in her dress, the most modest of them all. Right on brand for the middle Archer on sister.

She was late. They didn't think she was going to show. But right as they made the decision to start dining, she walked into the room.

And Cassian found himself short of breath.

The eldest sister was donning a black dress with not one, but two slits on either side, there was a plunging neckline. If showed of all her curves.

And Cassian found himself speechless. One moment she was at the door, the next, they were all sat at the table.

There was chatter and buzz, one that Cassian occasionally joined in on.

But she was silent. Only popping I'm with a few comments, only aimed at Elain.

Cassian couldn't take his eyes off her. The way her breasts were on display.

He found himself imagining what she would look like if she were not in that dress.

He started imagining undoing the ties in the back as he kissed her neck. Slipping the dress off her shoulders.

His hands going down her side as he pulled it down. All the while staring into her eyes.

The sound of his name broke him out of the Reverie.

"Cassian." Rhysand looked at him confused.

It was then that he realised he was looking at his plate the whole time, his meal barely finished while everyone else was finishing theirs.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind." he apologised, mentally stabbing the man from breaking up his fantasy.

Everyone is still looking at him. Including Nesta.

"You're never this quiet, that's Azriel's job."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?" Azriel looked concerned but also like he knew everything.

Azriel always does.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling that good." it was then that he made an impulse decision. "You know what, I think I'm just gonna head right to sleep."

He got up before anyone could say anything. But all his mind was throwing at him were images of Nesta.

That's when he found himself in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

The image of sher in that dress came back. Or maybe it never left.

He thought about taking it off again, all the while peppering her skin with kisses, while she lets out little sounds.

He wonders what it's like. To kiss her. To hold her. To please her. To fuck her blind. Or to be the one fucked blind by her.

For the first time he wanted to be at someone's mercy. Have someone do whatever they want.

He wonders what she would taste, what she would feel like. How would she sound?

If only he could know. But as he came undone that night, with her name on his lips, but completely alone, he realised, he has fallen in love with her.

Even if she might not love him back, no matter how much he wishes.

He won't ever be that for her. She won't ever love him back. So a tear rolled down his face as he rolled to the side.

All alone in his lonely bed, with no-one to hold, thinking _She doesn't love me. And she never will._


End file.
